Onyx
by S.A. Bones
Summary: After the events of Knock it Off, the PPG thought they had seen the last of Professor Dick Hardly. However, 8 years later, a new threat has come to Townsville bearing the power of Chemical X and the mark of Hardly Enterprises. Can the girls defeat this threat, or will they end up making a new friend along the way?


Prologue

"No!"

Dick Hardly's bellowing cry echoed throughout the factory floor as green flames filled the air. He could feel the clutches of a thousand tiny hands as the little monstrosities crawled up his massive body, holding fast to their prey despite the swipes of with his twisted clawed hands. He howled in fear and pain as the tiny bodies of the buy-eyed freaks overtook him, the heat of the flames growing closer fingers and teeth bore into his sallow flesh, their cries of anger and agony filling his ears.

He let out one final cry as he fell to the ground, the world going dark as tiny hands clawed at his once pristine face.

A deafening roar filled Dick's ears as an explosion rocked the factory. A massive fireball of green flame tore through the floor, the bodies of the tiny monstrosities disintegrating in the hellish inferno as his massive bulk was swept up in the blast, sending him flying as the factory went up in a ball of flames and debris. Dick then felt the sensation of weightlessness as he fell through the void until he impacted the dark waters below.

Darkness surrounded Dick as he slowly sank into the murky depths. All around him the fizzling chunks of concrete and twisted metal sank down into the void, illuminated in a sickly green light from the flames above. His lungs screamed from lack of oxygen as he swam towards the surface, dodging debris as it crashed into the sea. With a spray of water and a deep gasp Dick surfaced, the sky above him a green blaze as the remains of the abandoned factory burned with an unnatural light.

 _My factory_ , Dick thought as he watched the building burn. _My fortune!_

Gritting his teeth, Dick made his way to through the water towards land, muscular arms pulling his monstrous bulk through the dark water. Soon he reached the rocky shore, the loose gravel crunching beneath his massive feet as he trudged ashore. Ragged breaths escaped his lips as he took a knee, a wave of exhaustion overtaking him after his ordeal. He looked down at his hand, no longer the pristine manicured hand he had once known, but an engorged green talon resembling a glove with the texture of old leather. His hand closed into a fist as a low growl escaped clenched teeth, black eyes twitching in anger.

"Utonium", he growled. This was his fault, if he hadn't barged in and stopped him from draining the Chemical X from those wretched Powerpuff Girls, if he hadn't mentioned _love_ his creations wouldn't have turned on him and destroyed his factory. He clenched his fists and hoisted himself up to his feet and slowly made his way across the rocky shore.

Suddenly, Dick felt his stomach lurch, bringing him to his knees as his stomach emptied its contents in a puddle of black ichor. He cried out in pain as he felt a wave of agony rip through his body, his body burning as he continued to void his stomach upon the stony ground. Limbs contorted and bent, muscle and skin melted and reshaped as his large monstrous form began to shrink as the Chemical X he had ingested was purged from his system.

Finally, the pain began to subside as Dick let out a groan before collapsing to the ground. Breathing heavily, he slowly pushed himself up and looked down at himself to find that he had returned to his human self, naked and shivering as the chilled sea air blew across his back.

It was then that something caught Dick's eye. On the ground, amidst the black vile he had vomited up, was a glass beaker with a label in white letters spelling 'CHEMICAL X'. He scrambled over to the beaker and picked up the beaker. At the bottom of the beaker was a shallow pool of a black liquid which bubbled and hissed.

At the sight of the black liquid Dick Hardly began to laugh, a wide toothy smile spreading across his face revealing yellow pointed teeth. He gripped the beaker tight as he made his way across the gravel shore. Soon Utonium would pay for what he had done, soon the Powerpuff Girls would regret ever crossing his path, soon the world would once again know the name Dick Hardly!

But first, he had to find some clothes.


End file.
